The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series
The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series is an American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, the series hardly serves as a reboot to the 2012 film series, The Amazing Spider-Man. Plot Characters Main Character * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Friedle) Recurring Characters * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susanne Blakelee) * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Will Wheaton) * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by David Faustino) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Kenny "King" Kong (Voiced by David DeLuise) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMachne) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Alex Desert) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Seth Green) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) * Detective Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Salli Richardson) * Detective Yuri Watanabe/Wraith (Voiced by Kate Higgins) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Nolan North) * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Voiced by Susanne Blakelee) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Elisa Gabrielli) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by ) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) Villains * Norman Osborn (Voiced by )/Green Goblin (Voiced by ) * Eddie Brock, Jr. (Voiced by )/Venom (Voiced by ) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by ) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by ) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by ) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by ) * Lizard (Voiced by ) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by ) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by ) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by ) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by ) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by ) * Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by )/Hobgoblin (Voiced by ) * Donna Diego/Scream (Voiced by ) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by David Solobov) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by George Takei) * Inner Demons (Various Voices) * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Tony Todd) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by ) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by ) * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by ) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Gustav Fires/Gentleman (Voiced by ) * Living Brain (Voiced by Jim Meskiman) * Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) * Hippo (Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) * Edward Lansky/Lightmaster (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Spidercide (Voiced by Will Friedle) * Anton Miguel Rodriguez/Tarantula (Voiced by ) * Carlos LeMuerto/Black Tarantula (Voiced by ) * Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart (Voiced by Rachel Quaintance) * Delilah (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Alastair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) * Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (Voiced by ) * Frank Oliver/Kangaroo (Voiced by ) * Martin Blank/Gibbon (Voiced by ) * Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron (Voiced by ) Other Heroes * Avengers ** * X-Men ** * Fantastic Four ** * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * Dr. Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by ) * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * * Other Villains * Crew * Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director * Brian Michael Bendis - Special Thanks * Stan Lee - Co-Executive Producer * * Episodes Season 1 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Sony Pictures Television